Next to You
by Maichiru Sakura
Summary: Takasugi Shineko. The girl who had killed millions of men with her bare hands. She was a criminal, just like her brother.  One reason she joined the Harusame was because she had heard her brother & a man she wanted to fight was on their side. KamuixOc
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Kijima Matako began yelling at me about how lazy I was being these days. I was too tired to care about what the hell she was yelling at me about in particular.

"At least I'm not a slut," was my reply to everything she was saying.

I shook my dark purple, shoulder-length, hair to keep it away from my face and walked over to the end of the ship. I put a leg over the edge, and stood firmly on the wooden floor, staring down at Edo.

"This place _did _change," I murmur as I looked down from the sky.

Kijima stood beside me, ignoring her bleeding side, and looked down the city of Edo.

"I told you," she replied.

I smiled, wickedly. "Do you think we'll find them here? Because we've been on a search for them for several weeks…"

She sighed. "Don't know, don't care."

I yawned and scratched the top of my hair. "Tak-kun genki kana?"

"If he isn't, we'll _so _getting killed by the head…"

I shrugged, nonchalantly. "Oh well."


	2. Chapter 1

"Why did you join the Harusame? I mean, did you see the way the Amantos treated their comrades?" Matako shivered, "I can't bear to live by myself in this hell whole!"

"Matako-chan, I'm here. So you'll be all right," I gave her an encouraging, closed eye smile with a thumbs up.

"I know what you're thinking," she said, eyeing me suspiciously, "you're thinking that fake-ass smile is encouraging, aren't you? Eh?"

I kept my smile. "Of course not."

"Liar! Liar!"

"Do you want me to kill you?" I asked with a smile.

She froze in her place.

"Thought so."

"Ahahaha… New girls, try not to make this place bloody," said a cheerful voice from in front of us.

I snapped my head to where the… whatever the hell it was and my eyes widened then I smirked. "Guess I found one out of the two people I wanted to see."

He kept his smile as I strolled closer to him and drew out my katana, pointing the tip at his chin.

"Ahahaha… So then I might be pretty famous on Earth, too? I'm glad everyone knows about me then," said the bastard.

My smirk widened. "Oh trust me, everyone knows about you, Kamui of the Yato. That's why I know who you are, even though I haven't been on Earth since I left that shitty place when I was 10."

"Oh…" he had said, understandingly, "so then, why kill me?"

I pushed the tip against his flesh. "I want to have a fight with you. I have heard how strong you are from many Amantos, but I'm starting to doubt the words they say. You look weak and pathetic."

That had made his smile disappear. "Heeeee…. You think I'm _weak_? I don't want to hear that from a human."

"Fight with me."

"You're going to be in the 7th squad. That I'm going to be leading, soon."

I pulled my katana away and smiled. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate your smile?"

"Ahahahaha… No. Not really," he said with his smile.

"Shineko-san! I think we should just go!" said Kijima Matako, from behind.

"Shine…ko?" Kamui repeated.

I glared at him. "Have a problem with it?"

"Iyaaaa… I've never heard of such name, before. Can't believe your name means 'kill a child'."

The grip on my katana tightened. "Aaaaa? And…? Your point?" I yelled. "It's not my fault that my parents named me with a stupid damn name! How about your parents? Naming you with such a stupid name like 'Kamui'! You're not a damn girl! That freaking name is only for girls!"

"But it's not for girls."

"It sounds like a girls' name, brat! Do you know how many times I've been punched by your comrades when I called you a girl? Do you know how damn HARD their punch IS? And I don't even know how they can stand getting commanded by such a tiny little brat like you! I don't even understand how they could think someone like you is strong!"

"Shineko-san… I think that's enough…" commented Matako.

"ENOUGH? _ENOUGH_? How could you think this is en—"

"Shut the hell up, bitch."

I glared at Kamui. "OH? I'm the bitch here? Well, I think you're the one who is!"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"You shut up."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"Shut up."

"Shu—"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP SAYING 'SHUT UP'?" an irritated Matako yelled.

Kamui and I glared at her. "What did you just say?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few days later.<strong>_

"_What_? A mission with this brat?" I yelled at the Admiral Asshole of Harusame.

"Yeah. She's right, Admiral Assho- I mean, Abo. I don't want to kill a group of bastards with a one-eyed freak/girl," said Kamui with his annoying smile.

"Stop complaining! You, Abuto, Ungyo, and Shineko are going to the earth to kill Housen!" yelled Admiral Asshole.

"How about Matako" I asked.

"She'll be going with you all but she can't do anything. She'll have to stay in the ship while you all are doing your mission."

"Bull crap."

"Un. Un. You're right for the second time of the day, Shineko-chan," commented Kamui.

"Shut up, brat."

"Ahahahaha…"


	3. Chapter 2

"KAMUIIIIIIII!"

"Ahahaha…. Gomen gomen."

"I'm sorry, my ass, bastard! You walked in my room while I was naked!"

* * *

><p>"And they're doing it again," said Abuto with a sigh from next door.<p>

"They never cease to stop fighting," said Kijima Matako, leaning against the wall to the wall to the control room they were in.

"Abuto-san, we're almost in Earth," said Ungyō.

Abuto sighed, lazily. "I really didn't want to do this mission but Kamui would kill me if I won't…."

"I don't like that Kamui guy…" Matako mumbled.

"Me neither."

* * *

><p>"Brat!"<p>

"I said I was sorry…"

"Pervert!"

"Do I have to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness?"

I nodded. "Of course you have to!"

"Why?"

"Because you did something wrong! VERY wrong!"

"Oh well," he said with a shrug than walked away.

I sighed and walked into the control room after changing into my usual purple kimono (A/N: she looks almost exactly like Takasugi Shinsuke but is a girl, shoulder length straight purple hair, bandage around her right eye, and wears clothes just like her big bro. Lol). I walked down the empty hall to the control room and knocked before opening it.

"We're almost there, Shineko-chan," said Kamui with his usual smile.

I smiled back at him, a fake one. "Thank you for telling me that," I said then walked over to the front to see a big blue ball covered with white clouds and green stuff.

"Earth... How much I didn't want to see you again..." I murmured then walked out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(after prologue)<strong>

I looked down the city of Edo, awed by the change of buildings and technology. When I was younger, Edo was far from looking like this.

"Shineko-san, Kamui wants you."

I glared up at the ground. "Tell him I won't go."

"He wants you immediately," said Matako, ignoring what I had just said.

"Whatever," I grumbled and walked into the... the... whatever the bottom part of the flying ship is called and up the control room.

"What the hell do you want, Kamui?" I yell as soon as I stepped into the room.

Such a waste for a good looking guy to be such a bastard.

"We're going," was his only reply.

"Going where?" I asked.

"The Underground. Yoshiwara dayo."

I furrowed my eye brow in confusion. "Yoshiwara?"

"Yup. Where girls would get kidnapped from the city of Edo and sell their body underground in Yoshiwara to live. I've heard that the women would never be able to see the sun when they've entered that underground city..." he said, eyeing me.

I got uncomfortable with the gaze he was giving me. "What's with the face?"

"Iyaaaa... Betsuni."

My eye twitched. "You're not telling me..."

"I mean, it is an order from your captain, Shineko-chan."

"I still cannot consider you as my captain."

"Ok. Then die. Seppuku! Seppuku!"

"All right all right! I'll do it! But you owe me a lot!"

"At least we'd get to enter the Underground without getting caught. But that's if you find a way to..."

"Why not Matako?"

"She isn't supposed to leave the ship. She's guarding it."

I swore under my breath. "Ok. Ok... When are we going?"

"Right now."

"Ganbattenē, Shineko-chan."

I glared at my so called captain.

"I am SO not going to sleep with guys even if I get this job..." I mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Kamui, I think this isn't a good idea," said Abuto as we walked down the hall to Housen's room.<p>

"Abuto, do you want me to kill you?"

Abuto sighed.

"Dayonē?" Kamui said with a smile.

"Abuto-san, I don't like this outfit," I complained and fidgeted with the short kimono.

"I advise you to wear that or you won't get accepted here," he replied.

"I still hate it."

"But I like it. You look cute," commented Kamui with his smile.

I froze and stared at him with wide eye, trying to keep the blush from forming in my cheeks. "Ewww..."

"Ahahaha..."

We had stopped right in front of the room Housen was supposed to be in.

"Abuto, Ungyō, wait here," said our captain with a serious look on his face. Damn he looked-, "Shineko-chan, let's go. You got some men to plea-"

I punched his face.

* * *

><p>"So this is she?" said a muscular, old, long haired guy.<p>

Kamui and I sat in front of him. I was nervous and Kamui looked... looked casual. He just... smiled.

"Nanako desu," I introduced myself.

Housen smirked. "Take that bandage of yours, off."

I froze. "Wha-"

"Take it off."

I hesitated first but the way he sat there and talked to me, just by that, I could sense and see that he was some guy not to mess with.

I slowly took my bandage, that covered my right eye, off and opened my eyes.

"Beautiful. So beautiful," Housen murmured with a smirk.

I kept a straight face, looking down at the Tatami floor, as I felt four pair of eyes on me.

"Look at me," Housen commanded.

Pervert.

I looked up at him.

He smiled. "Accepted."

I turned to Kamui with a wide smile and hugged him.

This mission is going to be darn easy!

"Ooooi... You're hugging me."

Realization immediately hit me and I jumped away from him.

That didn't happen. That didn't happen. That didn't happen. That didn't happen.

"Nanako."

I snapped my head toward Housen.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you a virgin?"

My purple eyes widened. "Y-y-y-yes..." I said in a very quiet voice.

He smirked, again. "I'll take that innocent of yours then."

PERVERT! I screamed in my mind.

I looked at Kamui for help but he just laughed it off.

Damn him. Damn Housen. Damn Admiral Asshole. Damn everything.

I kept a fake smile. "I'm sorry but I don't have any fondness toward you-"

Kamui slapped his hand over my mouth, stood in front of me, and laughed. "Please forget everything she says to you, Housen. She's just an ungrateful brat that doesn't know how lucky she is to get to work at this place."

"Kamui, just leave her with me," Housen commanded.

My eyes widened. No. I don't want to be left in here with this bastard.

I was scared. I might get killed.

I held onto Kamui's clothes and begged for him to stay with my eyes. I'll really do anything to not make him leave me with this monster, Housen.

I'll even show my weakness to my enemy to not be kept alone in a room with Housen.

Kamui turned to me and stared down at me with his blue eyes.

Oh how he looks like an angel right now.

Then he smiled. "You'll be all right. I'll be right out there if you need me."

That's not my damn problem, Kamui you bastard!

He let go of me and walked out of the room, leaving me with the monster.

"You're Takasugi's sister, aren't you?"

I kept a straight face as I turned to stare at Housen.

"Answer me!"

"What would you do if I won't?" I asked.

"I'll really take your innocence."

"I don't care. Take whatever you like and I could care less about whatever the hell you do to me."

He smirked, AGAIN. "Well I-"

"Where am I supposed to work?" I asked.

He suddenly punched the floor in anger, making me flinch. "Who do you think you are?" he yelled.

* * *

><p>"Achaaa... She did it," said an amused Kamui after hearing Housen punch the Tatami floor.<p>

Abuto and Ungyō sighed.

"Are you going to go help her?" asked Abuto.

"Saaa."

* * *

><p>"You are to work at Honey's Beehives in the middle of 7 Peaches Street. You'll find a guard named Tsukuyo. Tell her that you are a new prostitute," said Housen after punching the floor many times and calmed down.<p>

I just smiled then walked out. As soon as I closed the Fusuma behind me, I let out a deep breath. That was lotta work.

"How was the outcome?" asked a familiar voice from beside.

I turned to glare at Kamui. "How could you just leave me there with that monster?"

"I didn't want to be killed by him."

Just as I thought. Weak and pathetic.

"Whatever. I gotta go..."

"Nana-chan," Kamui called from behind with my fake name, just as I turned to start walking.

I turned my head. "Yeah?"

"Don't die."

I laughed, mockingly. "Just because I'm a girl and also a human, doesn't mean I'm weak! I'm not even close to being weak, Kamui-kun! Someone's underestimating me, eh?"

"You are a girl."

"And? Your point?"

"Girls are wea-"

I kicked him where it hurts the most walked away.

"Girls are scary... Especially her," mumbled Abuto as he stared down at his captain, groaning in pain.

"Sodanē," agreed Ungyō.

"Why didn't you just say that you cared for her and don't want her to get hurt and that you really didn't want to let her risk her body and the fact that it killed you to watch her leave for more than a day," Kamui's antenna (A/N: lol) twitched as Abuto continued, "and never know when's the next time you see her and that you really hate yourself for leaving in this damned city where Housen just use her body and kill her without hesitating and the fact that she was your love at first-"

"Shut up or I'll kill you," Kamui said with a smile.

Abuto and Ungyō sweat dropped.

He's trouble some... they thought.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>I walked down the so-called streets of Yoshiwara.<p>

I couldn't find this Tsukuyo lady.

"Oiiii!" a sloppy voice came from behind, "I'll give you 1,500 yen for a blow job, girly."

I turned around to see a drunken old man with a can of Sake in his hand.

I smiled at him. "1,500 yen? Trash. I'd rather sleep with Housen then to suck a disgusting cock," I said and walked away to find Tsukuyo.

"1,500 yen? Trash. I'd rather sleep with Housen than to suck a disgusting cock."

* * *

><p>Abuto, Ungyō, and Kamui watched as the girl walked away from a roof top.<p>

"Told you that she'd be okay," Abuto said, narrowing his eyes at his captain.

"I never said I was worried about her," Kamui said.

"And I never said about you being wor-" Kamui glared at Abuto, "Tch. Troublesome brat," Abuto grumbled under his breath so only himself could hear.

"We're going to go find Hinowa's son," said Kamui and jumped down onto the ground, followed by Abuto and Ungyō.

"Why?"

"You'll find out why."

* * *

><p>I pulled my hair into a pony tail, which makes me look really different just by doing that, and began walking to a crowd of women warriors.<p>

"What happened?" I asked one of them in the back.

"Tsukuyo-san had threw a kunai at a boy and two teenagers, and then a samurai came out and blocked the attacks but two had stuck to him and three had stuck to the others," she answered.

Hmm.. stupid guy.

Wait, did she just say Tsukuyo?

I hurriedly jumped over the crowd and landed swiftly behind a tall blonde.

"Which one of you is Tsukuyo?" I called.

All eyes turned on my as my eyes landed on a silver haired, natural perm.

He looked oddly familiar. Is he...? No, he can't be. I mean, he does hate this planet. He shouldn't be able to stand even looking at this filthy place.

"Who's you?" the blonde asked me.

"Nanako. New prostitute. I was told by Housen... sama," I cringed when I added that word, "to tell you that I am the new one."

She nodded. "Wait till I finish off with these brats." And she threw three kunais at the living ones. All three fell onto the floor at the same time then she turned to the women. "Go. I'll do the rest," she commanded and the women left immediately.

"Those are toy kunais. Take 'em off, humans," I said, staring down at the four idiot looking people.

"Toy?" cried the silver hair. "You didn't kill us?"

Tsukuyo sighed. "Shut up. I'm not explaining everything here."

"Then what did you want from us?" asked a Chinese looking girl... why does she also look oddly familiar?

"Follow me. You too, Nanako," said Tsukuyo and ran off.

* * *

><p>Currently, we were on some huge iron, circular, pole like... pole (?).<p>

"There's a guard at the gate. You should go through here," Tsukuyo suggested, gesturing to a hole on the metallic ground. "It'll take a day and a half, but you'll eventually be able to get out. Get out of here right now. And if you come back again, I'll really kill you."

"You sent your women away and put an act to let us escape. You, the leader of Hyakka?" said Seita in disbelief.

"I am the guard of Yoshiwara. I eliminate anyone who causes trouble here. That's all it is," she answered.

That means you'll kill me soon, eh?

"Sorry, but I can't just disappear, nor do I have a reason to be killed by any of you. I only came to see my mom… to see Hinowa Dayuu."

"Then that adds up to more of all the reason you should get out of here," Tsukuyo answered, sitting down on the floor. "The person who asked me to let all of you escape is none other than that Hinowa."

I raised my eyebrows, amused by the answer.

"Mom… did?" Seita repeated. "You mean, she knows about me? She knows I'm here?"

"Housen, the leader of Yoshiwara, is scared for you to meet her. If you stay here, you'll get killed by him."

"Why?" called the familiar-looking orange hair. "There's no reason why anyone should interfere with a kid meeting his mommy!"

"It's because Hinowa may try to run away from this place. Just as she did eight years ago… when she ran off with you when you were still an infant."

"With me…?" the boy repeated.

"Twenty years ago, as a result of war between samurai and the Amanto, Yoshiwara was once destroyed. But Amanto, who sets their sights on the profit, worked their way into the Shogunte's favor, and restored Yoshiwara deep inside the earth, to create Yoshiwara Shangri-La. Thanks in part to its connection with corrupt government officials, the area is beyond the reaches of the law and is even ignore by the government. Naturally, it becomes a place to discuss secret political matters that cannot be discussed in public. In other words, it's a breeding ground for dirty politics. At the courtesan level, they are privy to information that could sway the course of the nation. That's why once the prostitute enters here, it's the end," she said, eyeing me.

I kept a straight face. This didn't mean anything to me.

"…and adds up to one reason that I want _you_," she said to me, "to get out of this place before it's too late. Anyway, the prostitutes that enter here will never be able to see the light of the day. Women sold here, from the country, are dealt here as merchandise, bound to the underground, and worked until they become useless. When they have no further worth, they are left to die in the streets. Those who attempt to escape are eliminated. The reason this city is known as eternal night is not because it's red-light district. I only learned this after I was sold here. That for us, a morning filled with hope will never come. That we have to live in eternal despair, in a never ending night. But amidst that despair, among all the women with the same look in their eyes, there was one who had a different look. She was my tiny sun in the eternal night, and not just for me. The women with the lifeless eyes would naturally break into smiles when they came in contact with that woman's cheerful face. In time, that tiny sun became a radiant light that shined in Yoshiwara. That was Hinowa.

"The reason I scarred my face and forsook my womanhood wasn't because I despised becoming a courtesan or because I wanted to protect Yoshiwara as a Hyakka. I did it to protect Hinowa. And, Seita, you are the existence Hinowa risked her own life to protect. In Yoshiwara, once a woman bears a child, that child and its mother are eliminated. Despite that, you were born into this world. If a woman escapes from Yoshiwara, she is tracked down to the ends of this Earth and is killed. Despite that, you were taken to the world above.

"Just as Hinowa to us was the sun that shined the eternal light, you, Seita, were special to her. As your name states, a sun cannot shine unless the sky is clear. So I cannot let you die. Go back. If you die, Hinowa's suffering until now would be in vain," she finished…

…finally.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me. And I'm guessing so did the silver hair because we both turned around at the same time but he spoke up first.

"Hey, I appreciate your excessive thoughtfulness, but looks like it's too late."

"An umbrella?" the orange haired girl and I spoke up at the same time.

"No… Is that…?" she added, like she had realized something.

It's Ungyō, Abuto, or Kamui. I know that but that doesn't help, does it?

Suddenly, I remembered something my 'captain' had said before we parted,

"_Next time we meet each other in this place, we're enemies. If we won't do this, Housen would know something's up."_

I suddenly felt jumpy. I get to fight a Yato.

I was sure excited because from what I had heard, Yatos are strong.

And I like fighting with strong dudes.

"That… that umbrella is…" she continued.

How does she know who it is? I still can't figure out which one of the umbrella is whose! Not even my own, so called, captain's!

"A Yato?" she asked, more like to herself.

Duh!

I wanted to slap her right there and then. YES IT WOULD BE A YATO, DUMBASS!

I sighed, mentally.

I watched as the person raised its umbrella so we could see their face.

Abuto.

"Why? Why is there a Yato here?" asked the orange haired girl.

"Looks like they sealed off the escape route you went through some trouble to prepare for us," said the silver hair.

"You're wrong," Tsukuyo denied.

Silver hair turned around. "What?"

"He wasn't sent by Housen. He's…." she trailed off.

And that's when Abuto _finally _decided to speak up. "Hand over the kid," he demanded.

I rolled my eyes. The bad guys always say that and did it ever work? Nope, not at all. So why did he say such thing?

Tsukuyo jumped in front of us/beside orange hair.

"Hand that kid over," Abuto demanded once more.

I stayed in the back, in silence. I didn't want to interfere in this unless it's necessary, even though I would kill to have a fight with a Yato but the only Yato I truly would want to have a one-on-one fight with is Kamui.

"G-gin-chan… This is bad…. That guy smells extremely dangerous," the orange hair whispered to the silver hair next to Tsukuyo.

Gin….chan…? Why does that sound familiar?

"He smells of the blood soaked from having survived countless battles (_no duh, _I thought)," she continued, "the smell of a true Yato. What's he…doing here?"

Abuto decided to make the move and ran at us. Tsukuyo pulled out her kunais and brought them up and shot them at Abuto, but all blocked as Abuto brought his umbrella to block the attack. Then Tsukuyo was, out-of-nowhere, behind Abuto and threw a kunai at him but he caught it with his mouth, to everyone's surprise.

Maybe I should reconsider my choice of fighting with whom…

Anyways, Abuto ran at her, grabbed her head, and pushed her head against the ground, hard.

I watched the fighting in awe. He's _amazing_. Maybe I should seriously reconsider my choice….

Abuto took the kunai in his mouth with his free hand and was about to stab her in the face when Tsukuyo had blocked it with another she had taken out. She kicked him in the chin and jumped away from him.

She's good too but not good enough.

"Get out of here while you have your chance!" she yelled to us, or more like the other four since I'm not gonna leave, what-so-ever, or I'll get killed by my 'captain', not that I'll let him do such thing.

Tsukuyo threw two kunais at Abuto but she was too slow, Abuto has run at her and then punched her in the abdomen, flying her a few yards away.

Cooooooooooool.

Tsukuyo, somehow, landed on her feet and took out two new kunais just as the boy with glasses yelled, "Tsukuyo-san!"

Then suddenly, bullets flew from the bottom of the ground and I took the collar of the Seita boy and jumped away onto the sides. Gin…san, I guess, who jumped at the same time, was hit in the guts by a green umbrella.

I'm guessing its Ungyō because I think I've seen him with that colored umbrella.

Ungyō jumped out of the ground, landing on beside Gin-san, and hit his head with his umbrella, flying him onto the ground.

"Gin-chan!" the orange hair cried as I watched her run to Gin-san.

I wrapped my arms around Seita as he shook in fear.

I didn't dare to comfort him or anything.

I was shaking with excitement.

I can see… No, I'm watching a Yato's fight.

One of my dreams that I had been having for the past few years.

"Two... Yatos…" I heard the boy with glasses whisper.

I stood beside the boy, staring the running orange hair that was making her way to Ungyō to make her revenge for Gin-san when I smiled as I saw a new figure.

Kamui.

I pulled a wide smile, not caring if any of them sees it. Finally, I can see _him_ fight.

"You're in the way, move," Kamui commanded at the orange hair just as she turned around to face him slowly, "I thought I told you I don't have use for weaklings."

The orange hair's eyes widened as she fully faced him. "…mui…" she mumbled as Kamui brought up his umbrella then down to…hit her…which he did and an explosion took place, filling the place with smoke.

"Kagura!" Gin-san yelled.

Kagura is the orange girl's name? ….interesting.

The bridge/pole thing we were on, split into three, and the grip onto Seita tightened as I jumped over to a safer place.

"Gin-san!" Seita yelled, looking down at where they had all fell.

"Did we over do it?" Abuto asked no one in particular, as he stood beside me. "We're going to get screamed at by that noisy old man."

I just smirked at what he had said.

"It's all right," Kamui answered, "the old man cares more about his precious courtesan than this town of his. He'll be in a better mood when we bring this kid back with us. And you have to hit this hard to kill her."

"Was there someone you knew?" Abuto asked.

"No, I could care less."

Seita pushed himself against me, crying his eyes out and shaking in fear, at the same time.

"Onee-chan… Help…" he murmured against my kimono.

I raised an eyebrow and turned to my so-called captain. "What shall I do? Since I don't have to help y'alls get in or out of here anymore."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I had just noticed the bandages around his head.

"What's with the bandages?"

He took them off then smiled his usual annoying smile. "Let's just make our way back to Housen."

I sighed. "Boring…"

Seita pulled away and stared at me with wide eyes. "You're…. with them?"

I turned to the kid and smiled at him. "Yup."

Abuto sighed. "Omae na…."

"But I thought you were with Gin-san and others!" Seita cried, stepping away from me.

I kept my smile. "I never said I was, did I?"

He stared at me in disbelief. "But… how could you?"

"How could I what?" I asked, nonchalantly.

He just burst into tears as I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion then turned to Abuto. "Had I done something wrong?"

He just sighed.


	4. Chapter 3

"Going somewhere?"

A girl stood dead at her tracks as her father glared down at the small figure who was about to walk out of the house with a purple furoshiki wrapped around her back and a Japanese style lunch box in her hand that looked too much for her to eat. The lunch box had a pink, sakura patterned furoshiki covering it.

The purple, short haired girl turned around to face her father who she loved with her whole heart, even if he only adored her older brother.

This was the time before Bakufu had taken over Edo, even before Joui War, and everything was made out of trees, mud, and Takē. Even the houses and the sandals people wore were made out of Takē (bamboo).

The girl stared up at her hateful father with a wide smile, answering, "I am going to give this to Takkun! He forgot his lunch, today!"

"Doesn't he always?" her father, Norio, murmured.

"Bye, Father. I will be back in no time," said the small girl, keeping her smile, and ran out of the house.

Norio sighed, knowing that his children, Shinsuke and Shineko, was up to something. Because he had seen Shinsuke take the lunch his mother had made for him.

Shineko ran to where her brother's school was, this was one of her daily routine. Wake up, make her 'brother's' lunch because he had 'forgotten' it, disrupt the class her brother was in, hand a silver haired boy the lunch she had made for her 'brother', and sit beside her brother and learn what the teacher says with them.

The teacher didn't mind about this, at all. But it was against school's/government rule for a girl to be taught in school. During this period of time, women were to just be kept at home to do house work and men were to go to school and learn about the history of Japan then to be taught to become a samurai.

But Shineko hated the rule. She always wondered why women had to do all the house work (which she hated so much) and men get to go around the village of Edo (wasn't a city yet) and become a samurai. She wanted to be a samurai. She didn't care if it was against the country's law. She WANTED to become one. She yearned for education, also. So she had begged her brother to let her allowed to do this and he surprisingly agreed. The teacher didn't mind at all and when she had began coming to school, she had learned a silver haired boy in the back of the room had never brought lunch, before. He had always looked hungry during lunch and she felt a tad pity for him, so, she had decided to make lunch for him. It only had started a week ago, although, she loved doing this.

"Shineko, why do such thing for him?" asked Shinsuke, staring weirdly at her sister as he ate his lunch.

She shrugged as she smiled. "I don't feel too great to see someone in pain."

"More like starving to death then to be in pain..." her brother mumbled.

A figure stood before them, then the person dropped a familiar lunch box wrapped in a pink furoshiki.

"Put more sugar in Tamagoyaki. The rice was hard and disgusting. The salmon was too salty and also the pickles. And put more pudding in it! Two isn't enough for me. And also, the Nikujyaga didn't have any taste! I only could taste the potatoes!" the silvered haired boy, Gintoki, said, "but... um... thanks," he said then walked away, his face blushing like he had seen a naked woman.

Shineko's smile widened. She had looked like she had seen Santa Claus.

"He said thanks!" she said to her brother, almost too happily.

"You only heard that part? What about the other mean things he said to you?" Shinsuke asked.

Shineko was just in her own world.

'Was it that great to get thanks by Gintoki?' Shinsuke thought as she watched his little sister talking happily at Zura.

Little did he know the crush her sister had on his friend.

* * *

><p>I stared at Kamui who was fighting with Housen and helped Ungyō out from the ground. He was buried by Kamui just with his left foot.<p>

It was creepy.

I was dressed in my normal clothes now.

I had bandages wrapped around my upper body and my right eye, loosened her hair from the pony tail she had, only had the left side of her kimono on and the right side hanging on the side, her left arm rested on the inner part of the kimono, and she wore a smile on her face.

"Hn. Why did I know Nanako joining Yoshiwara had something to do with the mission of assassinating me?" Housen asked as he blocked an attack from Kamui. "Or shall I say Shineko?"

A chortle escaped from my lips and earned a weird look from both Ungyō and Abuto.

"Saaa," replied Kamui.

I turned to Abuto, getting tired of the fact this fight was getting no where. "I think we should just stop them."

Abuto sighed. "All right."

Ungyō, Abuto, and I went to stop their attack.

When we had stopped the fight, I had my hands on both Housen and Kamui's hands. But that wasn't it. Kamui had his hand through Ungyō's heart, and Housen through Abuto's left arm, tearing it off. And if I hadn't grabbed them sooner, they would have gone through my body and into each other's.

"I think losing a life and an arm would be enough," said Abuto.

"And few bones too," I said with a smile and twisted both of Kamui and Housen's wrists. Kamui kept a straight face and so did Housen which was no fun.

"That wasn't needed, Shineko-chan," commented Abuto with a sigh as he put his umbrella back.

I let go of Kamui and Housen's hands and soon, Ungyō's dead body lied on the ground.

"Tch. Brat," I heard Housen mumble.

I just smiled, satisfied with my work on breaking my captain and the captain's teacher's wrists.

"And I thought I warned you all to not interfere with the battle," Kamui said to Abuto and I.

"I didn't think Ungyō was this weak," was my answer.

"Well, let's look for Seita since he ran away," Kamui suggested or more like commanded.

"I have stuff to do," I said.

He turned to me with his smile. "Don't die."

I smirked. "Like I will."

* * *

><p>Kagura was Kamui's sister.<p>

How could I not figure that out sooner?

It was pretty damn obvious.

I strolled down the streets of Yoshiwara, bored out of mind. I told Kamui a lie because I didn't give a crap about finding that kid.

It was when I was walking down an dark alley when Abuto dropped fell from the sky.

He groaned in pain as he sat up and leaned against a wall, not acknowledging me.

I walked up to him and bent down. "Are ya all right?"

He smirked. "Shouldn't you be asking our captain that? He went to see Hinowa with that kid and I think Housen is after them, too."

I shrugged. "Housen isn't strong as he seems."

Abuto eyed me curiously. "You're a human, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"How strong are you?"

"Strong enough to kill a guy."

He gave me a blank look and I responded with a sheepish laugh.

"I want to try fighting with you."

I stared at him then at his left arm... well there was an arm there.

"No. The person has to have two arms, two legs, two eyes, a nose, a mouth, a... a... ten fingers!"

Abuto stared at me, blankly.

I sighed then stood up. "I'm going."

"Ditching, again?"

I shook my head. "Nah," I answered then jumped out the alley before he could ask me anymore.

* * *

><p>I had found my captain standing on a roof of the tower Housen was supposed to be in. The tower looked like a dragon has been in it but I shrugged the thought off, not caring of the fact that everyone except Kamui might have died.<p>

Why I knew Kamui had not died? Because he didn't seem to be th person to die this soon. You know, someone that's close to you doesn't seem like he or she would die of cancer or anything but die of old age? Yeah, I'm talking about that.

Anyways, I had found Kamui but he wasn't the only one there.

Gin-san, Kagura, the boy with glasses, Seita, three ninja women, a beautiful lady/prostitute, and Tsukuyo.

...and Housen who was lying on one of the roof, staring at the sun that shown brightly in the sky like it had won a lottery or something. Oh wait...

The beautiful lady in a wonderful kimono sat beside Housen, talking to him as everyone stood by the broken window(?) and Kamui who stood on the end of the roof.

As I watched Housen's body turn into ash, I sighed of relief because our mission was accomplished but didn't seem like any of the Haruseme had done it.

I jumped beside Kamui and said, "Abuto's beaten up."

"Then we have to do something about that, huh?" was his answer and I just nodded.

"Kamui!" a familiar voice yelled from behind.

I turned around to see Kagura, glaring daggers at her brother.

No one didn't seem to recognize me except for Gin-san who stared at me with wide eyes like he knows me... Or does he?

"Aaaa... Kagura..." I heard Kamui mumble.

Kagura made a run at Kamui by raising her umbrella but I stood in front of him and jumped on her, easily, and pushed her against the ground. I put a foot on her umbrella to push it against the ground, katana pointed to her temple, and another foot on her abdomen. She struggled under me, but I hadn't put much weight into my legs on her... Oh well.

"Kagura! Stop trying to fight her off!" Gin-san yelled at Kagura. He tried to walk over here but he seemed to be in too much pain to even walk.

"Kamui, can I get a promission from you to kill her?" I asked.

"Do whate're you like, my friend," he answered with a smile and I looked back at Kagura with a smile.

"Nanako-nee-chan! No!" Seita yelled.

"Nana...ko?" Tsukuyo, Kagura, and the boy with glasses repeated.

I shrugged. "I guess they found out about me now."

Kagura began to strungle underneath me, even more but couldn't dare to push my leg off of her. I smiled. Weakling.

I raised my katana to stab her forearm when Gin-san yelled, "Shine Komusume! Stop!"

I immediately stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. "What the _hell_?"

"You're... aren't you?" Gin-san asked.

"You know him?" Kamui asked me from behind.

I shook my head. "No."

"Yes you do!" Gin-san yelled. "Don't you remember? A silver haired, natural haired perm in your brother's classroom that never brought lunch to school? So you made those disgusting lunch for the boy?"

My eyes widened even more. "Kin...to..ki?"

"Gintoki, not Kintoki! You remember, don't you?"

I stood there, frozen.

"The boy who was your brother's friend! On with Zura! The boy who always made fun of you and your brother's stupid purple hair! The boy who was in love with pudding, and still is! The boy-"

"Shut up!" I yelled and stab Kagura's arm. She let out a cry of agony as I pulled it out. I got off of her and smiled at Kintoki. "My brother would love to know you are alive when I tell him. Tell Zura that I said hi." I turned to Kamui. "Let's go."

"I'm supposed to be saying that," siad Kamui.

"Stuff it."


	5. Chapter 4

**_Few days later..._**

"Pizza."

"Ramen."

"Pizza."

"Ramen."

"Pizza."

"Ramen."

"Pizza."

"Ramen."

"Pizza."

"Ramen."

"Pizza."

"Ramen."

"PIZZA!"

"Ramen."

"PIZZZAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ramen."

"Piz-"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST ORDER BOTH?" Matako yelled at Kamui and I.

"NEVER!" I yelled back, declining her suggestion unlike Kamui who had said, "That's a great idea" at the same time.

I glared daggers at him. "Shut up or I'll freaking break your wrist again."

"Ahahahaha. I'd love to see that happen again."

"Oh really? Then I'll do it for you-"

"Let's just eat, all right?" Abuto said with a sigh as he rested his arm on the table.

"You know what I can't understand? The fact that I have to sit beside this _brat_!" I said, pointing my index finger at my 'captain' who sat beside me like nothing is currently happening right now.

"Shineko-san, I think you should get over the Kamui-san-phobia..." Matako mumbled.

"This is _so _not a stinken phobia! i'm just allergic to idiots like him!"

Abuto and Matako sighed as Kamui ate most of the food that arrived just as I stopped talking.

* * *

><p>"She wasn't acting like this before we jioned the Harusame.." MAtako murmured to Abuto.<p>

"And you think this is a good thing?"

She shook her head as she stared at her... her... her... what was Shineko to her? A friend? A teacher who was almost the same age as her? A leader?

She settled with teacher but didn't know why. Just felt like she should.

"I think Kamui-san did this to her. Pulling out the rare side of her. The not so calm but violent, hyper, and the energetic side of her."

"I rather like the calm side of her then this crazy one..." Abuto commented as he stared at SHineko who was trying to pull out the whole large sized pizza that was hers out of Kamui's mouth.

He cringed at how digusting it looked. But she wanted something that was hers back so he didn't blame her to do such thing... But it was still disgusting.

* * *

><p>"Where's our next destination?" I asked to Kamui who stared blankly at the wall in his room and sat at his desk. I was leaning against the door way, waiting for his answer.<p>

"Kiheitai wants to make a treaty with Harusame and Admiral Asshole just sent me a message that one of the Kiheitas would be making its way to the main station of Harusame. Its going to be a human."

I raised an eyebrow, amused by what he had said. "A human is going to Harusame's base? Interesting."

"You're also an human..."

"But not an ordinary human."

"...true."

Silence.

"Shineko-chan."

I eyed him suspiciously. Something has to be up. "Yeah?"

"..."

"What do you want?"

"Do you think..."

"Do I think...?

"I'm a monster?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of me with that stupid ass smile.

I took a step back as he took a step closer to me.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"N-n-no..." I answered, as he wall met my back and he was getting closer.

"You are, aren't you?"

"NOPE!"

"All right then." he said and walked out the door that was right next to me.


	6. Chapter 5

"Shineko-san."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm on my... you know.. the... monthly... you know..." Matako said, hesitantly, to me.

I stared at her blankly, not knowing what she meant. "You're monthly what?"

"Um... the... um... I'M ON MY PERIOD!" she blurted out.

"Oh," I said in realization. "And how may I help you?"

"I... ran out of napkins..."

I bit my lowly lip. "How many more do you have?"

"One."

My lip began to bled. "I... I don't have any..."

She had stared at me like I had lost my mind.

I looked away as I put the book I had been reading on the drawer of my desk.

"Do you have money?" I ask Matako.

"Shineko-san, we've been traveling in space for about a week or two and I didn't get the chance to go to the bank to get some money-"

"Ok, ok. I got it. You don't have any..." I tapped my jaw with my finger. "Hm... what to do. What to do..." Then something hit me. "Let's ask Kamui if he-"

"NO! I would NOT lend money from a Amanto! Let alone a Yato!"

"But you have no other choice, do you?"

"Don't you have money?"

"Nope. I don't need money."

"Can you ask Kamui-san-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you hundred box of grape flavored gum-"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>So now I was standing in front of Kamui's desk, once again. He was reading a... book (I know, sounds weird but he was reading a book...about what's the most painful way to kill human beings). Then he looked up at me.<p>

"Can I try-"

"No."

"But I never-"

"No."

He stayed silent then looked up at the book, then back at me. "Can I-"

"No."

He sighed.

"Captain," I said.

"Wow. You actually called me 'captain'. Something has to be up."

I ignored his comment. "I need money."

He stared at me like I had lost my mind. Again with that look. First Matako then its him.

"Money? For what?"

"I need to buy...stuff. Yeah, stuff."

"Hmmmm... Sure."

I looked at him, surprised by him agreeing with me. Maybe he isn't that bad after all-

"But I want something back."

Never mind. He's a brat. A bastard.

"What is it?" I said with a low growl.

He just kept his smile until he answered my question and the blood drained out of my head.

I'm dead as a chicken that lost a head.

* * *

><p>I threw the stacks of paper money in front of Matako. She stared at the money stacked on the table with wide eyes.<p>

"How did you...?"

My face turned bright pink. "He made me..." I trialed off as I handed her a folder that was in my left hand. It was a light brown folder that had papers in it... yeah papers with pictures.

Matako's eyes widened as she saw the pictures. "This can't be..."

"It's me."

She began to laugh so hard.

My face reddened even more. "How dare you laugh at me!"

"But.. but... AHAHAHHAHAHHAA!" she laughed, hysterically.

I kept my mouth shut until she calmed down.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes, it is! And it's not even that bad! They're just pictures of you making faces... funny faces."

"Would you have done it?"

"Ha. No. It's embarrassing."

"Exactly."

"At least he-"

"SHINEKO-SAN!" yelled a new voice from outside.

"What?" I said as Abuto entered the room.

"Why are there pictures of you making faces all over the Harusame website?"

That _bastard_.


	7. Chapter 6

I stomped down the hall of Harusame 7th squad's ship toward the control room. I was angry, no furious.

He promised me that he won't do such thing as letting the whole world see my fugly face. And now what happened? He posted damned pictures of me making fugly faces on the Harusame website. It's a website that 99% of the Harusame, what do you call it?, ...members, I guess, looks through it, daily. It's like a daily news report or something. I don't actually know because I'm one of the 1% who doesn't check the website.

Anyway, so I stood in front of the control room, preparing myself for the humiliation I was going to get from the Yatos and our so-called 'captain'. I took a deep breath and entered the room, only to see the captain was the only one in the room. I'm in luck since I haven't seen a Yato in hours, today, excluding Kamui and Abuto, which is not normal.

"Captain," I said with venom filling my voice, "I can't believe you."

He turned around in his chair to face me, and he had a smile plastered on his face. Oh how I want to slap that smile off him. "We're almost there, Shineko-chan."

"Oh stop with that innocent act, brat! You promised me you won't do such thing as letting the whole world see those damned pictures!" I said, raising my voice.

He kept his smile, which made me even more angry. "Never trust a Harusane pirate. Remember that."

"Bull! I don't give a trash about such things! I can't even believe I put my trust on you! I..."

"Well, it wasn't my fault that you trusted me, was it?" Kamui said, cutting me off, then stared at me with his cold blue eyes, "let me teach you a lesson. If you trust an Amanto, you should also be prepared for being betrayed. Us Harusames, especially. We only think of ourselves and not of others. All of us, mostly Yatos, came here to have a good fight with people. If we get what we want, we wouldn't care if how many of our comrades die; we won't care unless we can fight. So my point is, don't trust any of us."

I let out a deep sigh then lazily waved my hand at him as I walked out of the room. "Good luck with your job, Mr. Captain. I'll be in my room chillin' with Abuto and Matako."

Then just as I expected, he pulled the back of my shirt, pulling me away from the only exit out of the room, and pinned me against a random wall, forcing a smile on his face.

"Abuto? Wasn't Abuto supposed to be working?" he asked with his teeth together.

I shrugged. "I guess he doesn't since he was complaining about how his so-called captain wasn't giving him his duties."

"Bull. I gave him a job."

"Like...?"

He opened his eyes and glared at me. "What are you trying to do?"

I shrugged, looking innocently as possible. "Nothing."

He eyed me curiously with his pretty eyes-

...I did NOT just say that.

But... if I looked at him closely... he is kinda... no, really... good looking...

I shook my head furiously to get the thought out of my head.

I did not just think that.

"Ello? Shineko-chan?"

I snapped my head upwards to come face-to-face with Kamui.

I felt my face redden when I had realized he might have been staring at me for a couple minutes when I had been spacing out.

"Shineko-chan? Why are you...blushing?"

My face reddened even more. "I am _not _blushing! It's just...I think I have a fever or something.."

"Really? Becuase it's all right for you to blush since you look really cute when you do."

My face turned bright red, even more, if that was even possible.

"Aww...you look so cute."

"Shut up."

"Nah. I like it when you're quiet like this."

"I'm leaving."

"Aww...you're not staying?"

"No." I really want to...

I forced myself to turn around and walk away but he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"I forgot to give you something," he said and laid a small peck on my left cheek than pushed me out the room and slammed the door shut.

Lying down on the floor with my left hand on my right cheek, I felt my whole body temperature go up.

He just...kissed me on my cheek...

What the heck was _that_?


	8. Chapter 7

"Takasugi-san."

He lowered his head, recognizing the voice, and turned around to see Kawakami Bansai. He just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I am going to be heading to the Harusame main base, today. What do would you want me to tell them other than making a treaty?" Bansai asked Takasugi.

A purple-haired girl came onto Takasugi's mind but it immediately went away. She was dead. An Amanto killed her, during Joui War.

The solemn thought of her not existing in this world lingered onto the back of his mind.

But maybe it was better that she had died than to see this rotten world and living in it.

He had remembered when she had come to school to learn about how to become a samurai when they were both small. He had remembered when she had woken up, every day, early in the morning to make lunch for Gintoki. But what would he have done if she was alive? Maybe nothing would have changed. But if she was alive, would he have made the group of Kiheitai? If so, would he have let her join this group so she would help him destroy this rotten world? Would he have done those things?

"Takasugi-san?"

Ignoring Bansai's call, Takasugi Shinsuke stared blankly at the city of Edo, beneath him. What would he have done if Shineko was alive?

But he had seen an Amanto stab her. Right in front of him, Sakamoto, Katsura, and Gintoki. She can't be alive.

"Takasugi-san," Bansai called, once again; and finally gaining his leader's attention.

"What?" replied Takasugi.

"Do you want me to do anything or tell them anything?"

"...no. Now, go. We don't have much time."

Bansai did as he was told, walking back into the inner part of the ship.

Takasugi let out a sigh then stared up at the moon, showing up in the sky, remembering a memory from a past.

* * *

><p><em>'Die! You bast-'<em>

_'Tak-kun! Don't use those words! Don't you remember Mother always told us not to use such dirty words?' yelled a purple-haired girl who was about 13 years of age. _

_Her brother, who was about 15, stared at the girl in disbelief. 'Gintoki took the last of my dango!'_

_'Well, that's your fault for not guarding the sweets from him, don't you think? You should know, very well, how crazy Kintoki would become when it comes to sweets!' _

_'Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here...' Gintoki commented as he was currently blocking an attack from Takasugi Shinsuke. 'And I'm Gintoki, not Kintoki.'_

_Shinsuke and Shineko, ignoring Gintoki's comment, continued hitting each other's nerves, like siblings always do._

_'Oi oi. You two should stop yelling at each other. It's just a waste of time,' said Katsura, who had been sitting beside Gintoki and eating a dango of his own, on the roof._

_Shineko and Shinsuke both calmed down and decided to sit down on the edge of the roof, staring at the calm night sky._

_The night was calm, like nothing has been happening the past few days. But this was during the Joui War. The war has been going on for months. It has seemed like the fighting of samurais for their own country are just a waste. Nothing has changed. The Amantos kept coming and coming like none has died. They all felt like the Amantos just increased. _

_'Do you think this would ever end?' Shineko asked no one in particular, quietly._

_Shineko, Shinsuke, Gintoki, Katsura, and even Tatsuma stayed silent. None had an answer to that question, not even Gintoki._

_'This has to end,' Gintoki spoke up. He stood up and stood firmly on the roof; his chin up, his back straight, and he had this...fire in his eyes. 'Even if all of you give up, I will finish this. This country is ours... Us Samurai's. No foreigner can take this country away from us.'_

_Shineko stared at him in awe. She had always been looking up to him. He was like an older brother to her, other than Shinsuke. An older brother she had...loved. _

_'You always say those things like we would give up on this fight,' Shinsuke mumbled._

_'You won't? Aww..man. I wanted to be the only hero...' Gintoki mumbled then sighed._

_'Maa maa...you should be thankful that we're here to fight with you, Kintoki!' said Tatsuma with his usual laugh._

_'How about you, Zura?' asked Gintoki._

_'It's not Zura. It's Katsura. And of course, I would be on your side.'_

_'Shine Komusume? What about you?'_

_Shineko's eye twitched when he had called her that._

_'You should die, Kintoki. And I'm thinking about being on your side. Maybe I should just beat you up and kill you so you wouldn't be with us. Or maybe I should just hand you over to the Amantos.'_

_'I hate you,' Gintoki mumbled to Shineko. _

_'Don't worry. I hate you, too.'_

* * *

><p>"Takasugi... I have a news for you."<p>

Takasugi, once again, turned around to see Katsura standing there on his ship, casually.

Takasugi narrowed his one eye. "What do you want?"

"I'm not here to fight you, Takasugi. I'm here to tell you something I've heard from Gintoki."

"Gintoki? Hn. Interesting."

"Takasugi...Shineko...is...-"

"Dead. I've once told you, specifically, _not _to talk about her, in front of me."

"No, she's... Shineko is..." Katsura breathed out and stared directly into Shinsuke's eyes, "...alive."

Takasugi's eye widened.

* * *

><p>The one person you trusted the most would walk away from you.<p>

The one person you trusted the most would betray so easily.

The one person you had loved the most would...break your heart like it's nothing.

"Shineko-san? What...happened?"

I ignored Matako's words and continued lying on my bed, helding onto my cheek, and my back facing Matako and Abuto.

"Shineko-san?"

I slowly turned to face them with tear in my eyes then jumped on Matako.

"Matako-chaaaaaaan!" I sobbed in her shoulders.

"Shineko-...san?"

"Kamui...Kamui kissed me!"

"KAMUI? You mean our captain?" Abuto cried.

"Who else would it be?" I mumbled then sniffed. "Are there any other Kamuis? Huh? Huh?"

Abuto just sweat dropped.

"That bastard took my first! He took my innocence!" I continued whining.

"Your first? You _innocence_?" Abuto and Matako cried. "How?"

"He kissed me on the cheek."

And I earned a slap on my cheek by both Abuto and Matako.


	9. Chapter 8

**Note:**

before we start on the story, i have something to tell you guys... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! and ill mix everything up on the Gintama storyline so some stuff might be confusing and you may be like 'hey that happened before this happened!' but im working on it. thats how the story is going to go on. so for this story will not go like the actual Gintama story line so bear with me. and btw, 'Two Broken Hearts' and this story is like...connected. so the two OC girls might...meet each other and may not meet each other. but the OC from my other Gintama fic would be joining this story, as well. and her name is...Yuuki (憂雨季 (ゆううき) in Japanese).

and this story will be going to go by VERY fast.

* * *

><p>"AAAACHUUUU!"<p>

"Cold?"

"Nope."

"Well, just asked since you just... 'a-choo'-ed."

I gave Kamui a blank look then continued on reading my book.

"So...Shineko-chan..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you wear a bandage over your right eye when you can use it perfectly and it doesn't even have a scar on it?"

"I made a promise with my brother that if I meet him again, we both would have to be wearing a bandage over either one of our eyes. So I guess it's like a trademark... Well, for me it is but for my brother, he's just...lost his left eyes and...yeah."

"Wow..." Kamui said, looking utterly amused, "didn't think you would answer my question."

"I'm in a good mood so if you want me to keep it, get out of my room and do whatever captains are supposed to be doing."

"Nahh. I'm good." _Well, I'm not. _"And Abuto's doing all the work so it's all right."

"You're making Abuto-san do all your captain-ly works?" I asked.

He nodded.

_He's such a..._

"Why are you even in _my _room?"

"Because I'm bored. And have nothing else to do."

"Well then do your work that you're supposed to do and not make Abuto-san do it!"

"Naaah. I like hanging out with you."

_Well, I don't._ ..._I think. _

"Go away! I want to read! Peacefully! And I don't get this peace when Matako's here because she's always bugging me about how she's an awesome gun lady or assassin or whatever!"

"Oh yeah, Shineko-chan."

"What?"

"We're here."

"Where?"

"Harusame's main base."

* * *

><p>The Yorozuya members looked bored like they always do. Nothing was quite going on lately, after all the chaotic stuff about Yoshiwara.<p>

Kagura sat on one of the couches (while Shinpachi sat on the other) and sucked on her Sukonbu while they both stared at the TV.

Gintoki was doing his usual. Reading JUMP at his desk.

"Gintoki."

The fusuma to the main room opened to reveal Katsura.

"Ohhh...Zura."

"It's not Zura. It's Katsura. And I am here to tell you that I had told Takasugi," Katsura said as he walked over to one of the couches that Kagura had been sitting on. Kagura moved herself next to Shinpachi as Gintoki did the same.

"What did he say?" Gintoki asked.

"He did not believe me."

Gintoki sighed and put his arms to the back of his head. "Of course he won't. We saw the Amanto slaughter her in front of all four of us."

"Mmmm...and he had told me to prove to him if Shineko was alive," Katsura said, with his arms crossed, thinking very hard.

"How?" Shinpachi asked.

"By bringing her to him," he had answered, very casually.

"Bring _her_? Wait...what does Takasugi-san have to do with Shineko-san?"

"Their siblings," Katsura and Gintoki answered at the same time, "and ex-Jouishishi."

"WHAT?" Shinpachi yelled.

"That means she's strong?" Kagura asked.

"Sure. I mean, she had once won a fight against Gintoki."

"What?" Kagura and Shinpachi yelled, in surprise.

"But that's impossible! She can't be _that _strong! She's a girl! And Gin-san is invincible!" Shinpachi cried.

"That's the exact same thing I had done, Shinpachi," said Gintoki, "I had underestimated her. That was the first mistake I had made. And she had proved to _never _underestimate a lady."

"Maa, that's not the point. We have to show Takasugi that Shineko is alive," said Katsura, "I had made a promised to Takasugi that I would do it."

"WHAT?" yelled the three Yorozuya members.

"Why did you do that?" Shinpachi yelled.

"It's almost impossible! She's with Harusame! She's with...Kagura's brother!" Gintoki cried.

"That's my point. She is with Leader's brother. Which means..." Katsura glanced over at Kagura as he trailed off.

"No. I am not risking myself to join Harusame just to do such thing," was Kagura's answer, "and I don't want to see that stupid butt who I have to call my brother that came out of the same hole of my mom's that I did."

"And I won't risk our lives to sneak into the Harusame's base," said Gintoki while picking his ear, "what if we get caught, eh? What if they try to tear my manhood to punish me for sneaking in? What if they try to shove a 10 feet long harusame (Japanese food. Google it) into my throat and choke the cap out of me?"

Katsura let out a sigh. "Well...we have to come up with something..." something suddenly popped into Katsura's mind, "Gintoki...have you heard about the Benizakura?"

* * *

><p>"Do you think he's strong?"<p>

I glanced at Kamui then back at the Samurai in blue suit with blue headphones as he walked into Harusame's base.

"And what would you do if he was?" I asked.

"Maybe have a fight. I've wanted to fight with a Samurai ever since I've seen that silver headed Samurai kill Housen."

Gintoki.

"Captain," Abuto called from behind both of us, "don't try to have a fight with him. The Kiheitai member is just here to make a treaty. Not to have a fight."

Kamui sighed. "Yeah whatever."

"Shineko-san..." Matako mumbled from beside me.

"Yeah?"

"I really need to talk to you about something..."

I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows then nodded. "Sure. Let's go to my room."

As we got to our room, I had made Matako sit on a chair in front of my desk as I set by my desk.

"What's bugging you, partner?" I asked.

"Um...well...I had chosen to join the Kiheitai..." she mumbled, almost too quietly for me to be able to hear.

My eyes widened in surprise. "You're joining with the group who came here to make a treaty with Harusame?"

She nodded.

"Ok. That's cool," I said with a nod.

Her head immediately lifted and she looked very surprised. "That's...it?"

I nodded with a shrug. "Of course. I would have done that if I could. I don't like this place. I just joined this place because there was a rumor that had been going on about my brother being here but that's not true...and also to have a good fight with Kamui."

"Then why don't you come with me?" she asked.

I stared longingly at the wall across from me, no answering the question.

"Is it because...Kamui-san is...here?"

My eyes flicked over at her than back at the wall. "It's only me, Matako. He doesn't feel anything about me."

Her jaw dropped. "Since when? You looked like you hated him! No, you _hated _him! And now, you're in lov-"

I slapped my hand over her mouth, glaring down at her. "Some things aren't predictable, Matako."

I let go of my hand and sighed.

"Do your best in Kiheitai, Matako."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Kamui."<p>

"Yes?"

"I advise you to not do this...surprise attack toward the Kiheitai."

"And why is that?"

"What if this was all a trap?"

"Trap to what?"

"I don't know but...what if...just, what if this was a trap to kill us all? The 7th squad of Harusame?"

Kamui stared at me with his blue eyes from the corner of his eyes. "And? I get to fight with a Samurai. I can't let this chance to slip away. Just because you're ex-partner has joined with the enemy, doesn't mean-"

"This isn't all about me or you, Kamui!" I yelled as I followed him out of the dark hall, "it's about the whole team!"

"Have you forgotten what I said few weeks ago? Us Harusame pirates don't care what happen to our comrades if only we get to fight. We only think of ourselves."

He was hopeless. I didn't care what happen to him anymore.

I watched him as he walked into the basement of the Harusame base.

He was going to his grave.

He was digging up his own grave.

...and I was just watching him do that?

...my hand clenched together as my left hand strolled toward my katana.

I'm not that evil. I wasn't supposed to be. Even if I had killed both my parents.

I began running down to the basement and flew the door open to see Kamui standing in the middle of the room with another Samurai standing across from him. Then the 12th squad, I think, of Harusame surrounded them. My eyes widened. I knew it.

Then they had pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kamui then beganing shooting at him.

The Samurai had took a step forward and pulled out his katana then down at Kamui to slice him in half.

But I jumped in and blocked the attack.

"You're...!" I heard the pirates cry.

"She was supposed to be with the other 7th squads!" another yelled.

The Samurai jumped away but kept his guard as I looked down at Kamui.

"Told you," I said with a smirk.

"Achaaa...I guess you were right."

"I'm always right."

"Who are you?" asked the Samurai.

I raised my head to look at the Samurai's face for the first time.

My heart stopped.

"Shine...ko..."

I blinked.

Then blinked again but stared at the man in silence.

"...Takkun..."


	10. Chapter 9

I stared at the purple headed person with a blank expression. The rumor has been true. My brother was with Harusame. But my question was... why have I not been seeing him.

"Shineko-chan? You know him?" I heard Kamui ask from behind me and I just nodded. My eyes didn't leave the figure in front of me and neither did my brother's.

"What a way to have a family re-union..." Tak-kun said, being the first one to break the silence. His voice was cold. Nothing like the warm, loving voice I had heard few years ago.

I kept a straight face and I had also tried to keep the cold voice as the look I had been giving him turned to a glare. "What are YOU doing here? Why were you trying to kill my captain?"

He pulled a smirk on his face, and my glare hardened. "Looks like he's more than a captain to you."

My eyes twitched. "Ew. Please. I wouldn't even start to like this creep."

"Thanks. Neither would I," Kamui mumbled from behind.

"Shut up."

Shinsuke let out a laugh. "And you said the same thing about Gintoki."

The grip on my katana tightened as he said those words. "Don't bring that up in front of them."

He just smirked than snapped his fingers. Immediately, Kamui and I were swarmed by Amantos.

I scoffed. "What's this? Shinsuke, I know you know that I'm not that weak."

"Never know, would we?" was his answer before an Amanto jumped at us. I slit the Amanto in two with ease.

I ignored Kamui's wolf whistle as more came at us. I slit each and every one of them until a yell came from behind me.

"Shineko-chan! Behind you!"

I immediately turned around but a figure stood right in front of me almost after a second I turned around and the figure's shoulder was stabbed with a katana.

"Kamui!" I cried as the Amanto pulled out his sword out of Kamui's shoulder. "Are you all right?" I asked as he stood on the ground and putting his right hand over his wound on his left shoulder.

"Before you worry about me, I think you have to start worrying about yourself," he mumbled than brought up his right arm and it slashed above my head, side ways. A agonizing cry escaped from something behind me, following with loud 'THUMP' on the ground.

I turned around to see a dead Amanto with his head rolling by the side of his body. He was headless.

"I'll guard your back while you slaughter the others," said Kamui as he took his place behind me.

I smirked. "Never thought I'd be doing this with you."

"Neither did I."

As more Amantos came at us, we just killed each and every one of them with ease. This had brought a memory back into my mind.

The blood. The screams. The strength of each Amantos.

Joui War.

Kill them.

Kill each and every one of them.

Slew each and every one of the figures in front of me.

Kill them.

I let out a battle cry as more came.

Kill.

Kill.

Kill.

The only word that was swarming in my mind.

Kill.

* * *

><p>Shinsuke stared as his crazed little sister.<p>

She had lost it.

Her pupil was blank but the evil smile on her face was something else.

He stood in the shadows as he watched Kamui and Shineko kill the Amantos.

Kamui wasn't supposed to be able to move after getting shot. Yet, he was slaughtering all the Amantos like they're nothing.

'And I was supposed to have a fight with that Samurai...' Kamui thought as he split one of the 12th Squad members with his bare arm.

Shinsuke narrowed his eyes at Kamui as he watched him fight. 'He was supposed to be dead.'

Then his eyes turned to his sister. 'Only if she didn't interrupt...' He first didn't believe that his little sister was alive, but after seeing how she had gotten crazed after seeing blood and dead bodies and how she had lost her mind, he immediately knew that it was her. But how could she be alive? He had seen an Amanto kill her right in front of him and the others. He had remembered how he had cried his eyes out over her dead body. He had remembered how they all had a funeral for his sister and burned her body. He had remembered how he saw Gintoki cry in Gintoki's room, alone, at the night after the funeral. He had remembered Shineko's last words before her soul left her body. Well, that was supposed to happen. But was this possible? How could she come back to life? What happened during the years he haven't seen her? Had Katsura not told him about something? Were his ex-comrades hiding something from him?

What happened to her?

A battle cry was heard from behind him, snapping him out of his thought. He turned around to see Shineko coming at him. He raised his katana (sword) and blocked her attack.

"Kamui! Now!" she yelled and suddenly, he felt a presence behind his back. He turned his face around to see Kamui right behind him, his hand raised.

As Kamui brought his hand down above Shinsuke's head, Shinsuke grabbed hold of his sister's arm that held onto her katana, twisted to his left then ran his katana halfway through Kamui's already-wounded left shoulder. Kamui winced in pain then jumped back, grabbing hold of his wounded shoulder.

Amantos immediately surrounded them as Shineko took her stance next to Kamui after getting out of Shinsuke's grip. Kamui stood up next to her, keeping a smile on his face as he glared at every single of the Amantos.

"They keep coming and coming won't they? Like ants..." he whispered.

"Just kill them," Shineko mumbled then they began their continuation of an bloody massacre.

After a large amount of time of shedding Amantos' blood, Kamui suddenly dropped onto his knees and Shineko ran to beside him.

"Shineko...chan..." he said between breathes as his head began to pound and his whole body began to grow heavy, "I think I...can't... make it...' then he passed out.

"Tch," she mumbled under her breath as another group of Amantos began to come at her, "useless wart."

* * *

><p>"<em>Siblings<em>?"

I glared at Admiral Asshole as I sat next to my supposed-so-be brother. We were in the dining hall with Admiral Asshole sitting at the end of the table/beside to me and the leader of the 12th squad Kourou sitting on the opposite to me and my brother.

The out of the four of us stared at me and my brother, amazed; and one out of the four of us just ate in silence; and the last just glared at the food that sat right in front of her.

I just glared at the pile of food sat in front of me.

I was mad. I was mad at myself for losing myself. I was mad at myself for letting Kamui end up in prison. I was mad at how I had to meet my long-lost brother like this...as a criminal, myself.

I was supposed to be happy that I had been able to meet my beloved brother but... fate was being mean to me... us.

Even if I had known my brother was with Harusame, I just didn't want to meet him like...like _that_. That was a horrible way to have a family reunion.

"Takasugi and Shineko are...siblings?" Admiral Asshole said, pointing his pointer finger at either of us.

"You should have realized that," I grumbled under my breath, "we have same last names with same _Kanji'_s."

"Oh! I d-did! I just didn't get my mind to believe it," he stuttered, "I mean, there are people who has same last names..."

"Not in this story or neither in Gintama except for us and two more..." I mumbled.

"Did you say something?" the admiral asked.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"Anyway, Takasugi," Admiral Asshole looked at my brother, "you did an amazing job!" More like he failed, completely to me. "There are no longer any rogue elements that would oppose to me!" Hey, there's one right here. "You also performed admirably, Kouro."

"No, sir, Admiral Assho- I mean, Abo. I was simply performing one of the duties as the 12th squad captain. Now that Kamui has made an example, the captains who have been supporting Kamui will come to their senses and swear to serve you and only you."

"Although, it was kind of a waste..." Shinsuke spoke up for the first time, "that kid took enough poison to instantly leave an elephant incapacitated, but he was able to fend off an Amanto's blade and also mine, then kill another scores of Amantos...and smiling the entire time. I have a feeling that his absence will be far more damaging than what he did to your men."

"I won't matter. It won't matter," said Admiral Asshole, making my eyes grow large, "your Kiheitai can fill the place he had left behind."

What the _hell_?

Kiheitai? Which means... My head turned to my brother as he stood up from the chair.

"Sorry, but I'll pass," Shinsuke had said, "it's better to be the head of a cat than the head of a lion. I'd rather be a bandit chief than a pirate or a bigwig." He began walking towards the exit, and I followed him from behind. "Besides, I'm not giving up the name of Kiheitai."

"Then allow me to compensate you," Admiral Asshole called.

"I don't need anything," Shinsuke answered, "let's keep it simple, just like before."

* * *

><p>"Shin-"<p>

"Shineko."

I was abruptly interrupted by my brother as soon as I called for him after we had exited the dining hall.

"...what?" I said.

"Why are you here? Why are you alive? What happened while I was away? You're supposed to be staying on earth. Not in the space where its filled with danger."

"That's none of your business," was my answer.

I heard him sigh then say, "We're going to earth."


	11. Chapter 10

**this chapter will start like the Gintama movie. the flash back and stuff since we're going to be going into the Benizakura arc/movie. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone, after this, you will be forced to shoulder a great responsibility. If you merely continue walking, you will find many hardships you may face. what you do when that happens is..." Shouyou Sensei looked at each and every one of us, "is entirely up to you. <em>

_"I will not be able to guide you forever." He stopped pacing then smiled. "So for now, I will offer you these words..."_

* * *

><p>I looked up at the cloudy sky, ignoring the rain that poured on my face.<p>

A rainy day.

How ironic.

It's a rainy day when I heard the news that Zura had been slaughtered by Okada Nizou with Benizakura.

He was one of my friends after all so I feel a small amount of sorrow.

I wonder what Gintoki and Sakamoto is thinking after they heard about our friend's death.

"Shineko. A girl was captured last night. She seems to be Katsura's comrade."

My head snapped to the person who stood behind me, which was my brother. "Katsura had a girlfriend?"

He let out a chuckle. "She seems to be too young to be his lover."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Then who...?"

"...I don't who she is, but she seems familiar."

"Hmm..." I looked down at the ocean.

* * *

><p>I entered the room where this girl was kept in, to see Takechi Henpei staring at her.<p>

My eyes widened when I saw the girl.

"Oh lord..." I mumbled when her eyes also laid on mine.

"You're...!" she cried when she saw me, then suddenly, her eyes showed much fear.

"You two know each other?" Takechi Henpei asked us.

Neither of us answered but just stared at each other.

Then I walked closer to her. I stopped a few feet away from her and stared blankly at her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she cried, her voice shaking a little. "Aren't you with Harusame?"

"Ironicly, Kiheitai had made a treaty with Harusame's 7th squad. And also, ironically, your brother is Harusame's 7th squad's captain and my brother is Kiheitai's leader so... I'm here," I had answered with a shrug.

"What...?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes, your brother, Kamui, and my brother, Takasugi Shinsuke. Ain't it weird?"

She just stared up at me with wide, fear-filled eyes.

"Well, I'm going," I said, turning around and walking toward the door, "tell Gintoki I said hi when you get out of this pits of hell."

* * *

><p>"Shineko-san!" one of the unknown Kiheitai members came barging into my room, interrupting my peaceful time of reading.<p>

"What's with all the yelling? What happened?" I asked with a groan.

"A group of Jouishishi has come to attack us! We need more people to help us win this fight! And Takasugi-san told me to tell you to help us!" he yelled.

I groaned again and sat up, putting my book in my pocket and took my katana, putting it in place. "Dumbass," I mumbled, cursing at my brother.

As I got to the top/outer part of the flying ship, my eyes widened in surprise at the amount of blood paining the place. An explosion was heard from the inner part of the ship.

"What the hell is happening to this place?" I mumbled to myself.

"Who _are _you?" someone cried from behind.

I turned around to see a familiar person standing behind me. "Oooh... you're the boy with glasses I had met in Yoshiwara!"

His eyes twitched. "I have a name."

"Well, don't know you're name."

"What are you doing here?" he cried.

"To help my-"

A battle cry was heard from behind and my head snapped toward the cry. Another familiar face was there.

I pulled out my katana and blocked his attack with ease then kicked the person where it hurts the most.

"Zura...what are you doing here?" I asked, amused.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," he answered then he looked like something clicked inside his mind, "how did you..."

I smirked. "I guess you were alive, then." I jumped away from him when I saw a Harusame ship beside me. "See ya soon."

"Wait! Shineko! How are you alive?" he yelled.

"Saa," I answered and was going to run away when someone stood before my path.

I looked up to see his face then my eyes. "Kintoki..."

"Yaaa, Shineko. Long time no see," he said with a smirk. "And my name is Gintoki."

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked through my gritted teeth.

"Saa."


	12. Chapter 11

The sounds of sharp knives slashing through human flesh were filling the air that surrounded us.

Stains of blood and new blood were splattered all over the place as our friends and foes were going down, one by one.

I stared at the silver haired, natural perm guy who stood in front of me, at least few yards away and a short black haired man standing beside him, both having their katanas put to their side, prepared for an surprised attack. I stood still, listening to my calm breathings and having my hands wrapped around my katana, also prepared for an attack.

I pulled a small smirk. "Nice hair cut, Zura."

His eyes narrowed but his blank facial expression didn't change. "It's not Zura. It's Katsura. Is it true that you are with Harusame?"

"I don't intend to answer that question," I answered.

"Shine Komusume, why'd you become a criminal?" Gintoki asked, "you weren't like this when you were younger!"

"Well, people change," I murmured, keeping my voice cold.

"Not you!" he yelled.

"Gintoki. It's not going to work. Look at her brother. No one can change him. So why his sister?" said Katsura, sounding very...plain.

I took the chance to attack both of them by trying to stab Gintoki in the stomach and kick Katsura in the same place, but they reacted faster than I had thought and jumped away, when my legs and katanas were about to hit them.

Landing on their feet, they came at me with their katanas raised and aimed it downward to slash me but was too slow. I easily jumped away.

"Too slow. Have you guys been lazy? Or did you two get fatter?" I asked with a fake smile on my face.

"What?" Katsura turned to Gintoki. "How could you have been lazy while I was risking my life to save this city?"

"I wasn't being lazy! Oh for strawberry's sake, are we even supposed to be talking about this?" Gintoki yelled at his friend.

"Shineko, we have to stop this fight for five minutes. I need to have a talk with my supposed-to-be friend," said Katsura, glaring at Gintoki.

"_Talk? _What talk? Do we even have a time for this?"

While the stupid guys were arguing, I strolled away to where the Harusame space ship was parked. I saw my captain and second in command stood outside the ship, staring down at the battle that took place on the Kiheitai ship.

"Kamui," I called from the Kiheitai ship.

He glanced down at me (surprisingly without a smile on his face). "...Abuto. Am I dreaming?" I heard him say to the second in command of Harusame 7th squad.

"Not that I know of," Abuto answered, lazily.

Suddenly, Kamui's usual smile crept onto his face and jumped down beside me. "Haven't seen you in a while," he said, like he just didn't have the conversation with Abuto. "We missed your loud company."

"More like just you... and it was only for a few days..." Abuto commented as he jumped down beside Kamui.

"Did I just hear what I just heard because if I did, I'm going to kill you," said Kamui, with his creepy smile.

Abuto sighed. "I said nothing, Captain."

"Thought so."

"So you really did miss me?" I asked, hoping that he would say...

"...yes."

* * *

><p><em>"Right! Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right!"<em>

_Slinging her wooden sword to right and left as her teacher yelled at the same time, Shineko concentrated on the way she moved. She never let herself get lazy or distracted or even miss a move. She put everything into her body as she trained, every day._

_"Shyouyou-sensei! I'm getting tired!" cried a sliver haired boy from beside her brother who trained right next to her._

_"Five more minutes, Gintoki-kun," their teacher called from the front._

_Normally students would be listening to what their teacher had said but this was Sakata Gintoki; he would do everything his own way. _

_Gintoki began complaining and dropped down onto the wooden floor in the dojo and breathed rapidly. "I'm so tired!" he groaned and collapsed onto the cool floor._

_"Gintoki-kun, I haven't said about how you can take a rest..." the teacher commented._

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm too tired to care!" he replied with a yell and closed his eyes as the cool floor cooled down his warm, sweaty body._

_"All tight then," their teacher started, "everyone can take a break."_

_The students cheered as they went over to their own friends and began taking drinks and chatting with each other._

_Shineko walked over to her brother, Katsura, and Gintoki who was still lying on the floor._

_"You're bad," she commented, pointing her finger at Gintoki. "You have to listen to the teachers."_

_Gintoki opened his eyes and glared at the purple haired girl who was at least 3 or four years younger than him. "Shut up, chibi! You're too young to be here! And you're even a girl! I don't understand why Shyouyou Sensei even allows you in his class!"_

_"At least I'm not as bad as you are," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and stuck her little tongue at him. _

_"She has a point," Katsura said, followed by a few nods from Shinsuke._

_"Whatever," Gintoki mumbled and fell asleep._

* * *

><p>"Shineko!"<p>

I turned around, taking my eyes off of Kamui, to see who the voice belonged to.

He stopped running, a few yards away from me; looking bloody and panting.

"Come back... with us. You don't belong with them," he said, between his breaths.

Before I had gotten a chance to reply, Gintoki appeared from behind, looking bloody and tired just like Katsura.

"Shine Komusume, don't go. Choose the right path. You still have you chances!" he yelled.

I saw Kamui and Abuto step up on either sides of me (making me stand in between them) and stare at my ex-friends.

"What shall we do with them? I would love to have some good fights with them but..." Kamui looked at me, "it's really up to you."

Abuto's jaw dropped. "What-... did you just... oh my god... You just asked her if you can have a fight... You didn't go on your own... it's a miracle..."

"Shut it or I'll you."

"Sorry."

Ignoring the mini talk Abuto and Kamui just had, a smirk formed onto my lips, not taking my eyes off Katsura and Gintoki. "Leave them for dessert. We have other stuff to do, Kamui-kun."

"Eeeeee... I really wanted to have a fight."

"You'll have one soon. Very soon."

I let out a breath and turned around. "See yas soon, Zura. Kintoki."

"Wait! Don't go!" they both yelled from behind.

I pursed my lips and turned back around. "This is my choice. This is the choice that I made."

"Why?" Gintoki yelled.

"'Why?' you may ask?" my stare turned into a glare, "that's none of your business."

Gintoki bit his bottom lip and cursed under his breath.

"Shineko."

A cool voice was heard from up the railing up the ship behind the three of us. I didn't need to turn around to face the person to see who the voice belonged to.

"I'll be there in a minute," I answered then looked at Gintoki.

He mouthed a 'sorry'.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me and everything turned black.


	13. Chapter 12

Shinsuke stared down at his sister's body which lay on the floor. Katsura had knocked her out from behind her back.

He then raised his eyes to glare menacingly at Katsura who picked Shineko's body and held her over his shoulders.

"We're taking her," said Katsura, "you all are bad influence on her."

Shinsuke, Kamui, Abuto, and Bansai just stared as Katsura began to leave with Gintoki.

"Zura," Shinsuke called from behind. Surprisingly, Katsura did not correct him but stopped dead on his track. "Do you remember back when you said I'm just a beast and I have nothing to protect?" Katsura said nothing but waited as his ex-comrade continued. "I was wrong. You were wrong. I _do _have something to protect." Shinsuke unsheathed his sword and appeared in front of Katsura. "Give her back to me."

His voice was dripped with hatred and anger. Katsura had nothing to do but to watch as Shinsuke stabbed him into his abdomen and take Shineko's body into his arms and jumped up to the Harusame ship.

"Takasugi!" Gintoki and Katsura yelled as they had realized what had happened.

"This is something... or someone I need to protect. And I would never let her into some one's arms except me," said Shinsuke as his eyes bored into his ex-comrades'.

Gintoki cursed under his breath as he glared up at Shinsuke.

"She's not yours!" he yelled.

"And she isn't yours, either," Shinsuke said back to Gintoki, "she has never been yours, Gintoki. Even when you..."

Cutting Shinsuke off, Gintoki suddenly appeared behind him and picked Shineko out of Shinsuke's grip then jumped down into the sea.

* * *

><p>Kamui was irritated.<p>

He was angry.

He had done nothing when he had the chance.

He had just watched as they took Shineko away.

Kamui punched the wall in his office in frustration, making a whole in between his room and the room next door which Shineko was supposed to be.

_I could have done something. And I didn't do anything._

He crushed the front part of his hair.

_Why am I even bothering about this? I should have been glad she's not here. ...why did I tell her I missed her? Why am I even frustrated in the first place? What was that silver haired perm guy to her? What was she hiding from me? _

_...why am I even bothered about this?_

_...how am I going to get her back?_

Kamui opened his eyes and stared at the wall in front of him.

_I can always go to Kabukichou._


	14. Chapter 13

"OH MY GOSH! GIN-SAN! THERE'S AN ENEMY SLEEPING IN YOUR FUTON!"

"Shut up, Shinpachi. There can't be any... GIN-CHAN! A MONSTER IS SLEEPING IN YOUR FUNTON!"

I groaned and put the comforters over my ears. "Shut up, Kamui! Abuto! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Did she just... DID SHE JUST CALL ME BY MY BROTHER'S NAME? BRAT! DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME WITH THAT STUPID BROTHER!"

"Kagura-chan... calm down..."

"CALM _DOWN_? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN A MONSTER JUST CALLED ME 'KAMUI'?"

"You're over reacting..."

I pushed the comforters off of me and yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, DUMBASSES!"

"Dumbass? Who do _you _think you are calling a dumbass, huh?" said an orange haired girl who was wearing a red chinese outfit.

"Were you the one who woke me up from my precious sleep?" I growled.

"Sleep? You were sleeping in _my _house without _my _permission!" the orange hair said, stomping her feet and pointing her pointer finger at my face.

When I was about to yell back at her and bite her damned finger, a familiar figure appeared beside the boy who wore glasses and was standing right by the fusuma.

"Kagura, did you wake her up?" said a silver haired samurai, scratching the back of his head.

My eyes widened as I recognized him my fury built up inside me. "Why are _you _here?"

He raised an eyebrow then a smirk formed on his lips. He raised his right arm and pointed himself with his thumb. "Me? Well, I own the place so why would I not be here?"

My eyebrows furrowed as he said those words then it had hit me as my eyes scanned the room I was in. This is not the Harusame ship.

I stood up and opened the window behind me and put my head out the window to see where the place was.

My eyes widened as I realized where in hell I was.

Closing the window, I turned around and punched Gintoki in the face.

He landed on the floor with his butt and had a red mark on his cheek. "That's going to turn into a bruise..." I heard him mumble.

"Why am I here?" I growled. "In Kabuki District."

"Huh? Why?" Gintoki stood up and looked at me with a smirk. "Well, to make the short story even more shorter, we kidnapped you from them."

"I asked _why _I'm here. Not _how _I ended up being here."

Gintoki's face suddenly turned serious. "Because they're not a good influence."

I put a fake smile. "To me?" My smile disappeared. "I'm already a criminal, Gintoki. I've sided with Harusame and Takkun. I think it's too late for that."

"No. I meant, you can still start make the right choices. You can start over."

"What you think is wrong, is right in my mind. People are different, Kintoki. No one is like you. Some people may have the same thinking as you but there other many other people with a different mind-set as you. And I'm one of the second one. I'm with my brother. No one else. Even if he makes the wrong choices. I have to support him as his sister."

Silence fell the room as I finished my mini "speech".

After few more seconds of silence, I decided to get out of the place.

Making my way out of the place, I slid the fusuma that led out of the place (well, I hoped it did) but a hand caught my hand and stopped me from walking.

"Shineko-"

"I hate how you call me by my name when you want something from me or try to have stuff your way," I mumbled, my head facing the wooden floor.

"Stay with me... Please."

"No."

"Why?"

I turned around and faced Gintoki, fully. "Because I can't leave something I love, just like that," I answered with a snap of my finger at the end.

I missed him.

I haven't seen him or talked to him for weeks since I had been staying with the Kiheitai.

This doesn't really sound like me but I truly missed that stupid's company.

"Kintoki," I breathed, "I got over you as soon as I left all of you's sides. I had thought love is for stupid people and a samurai only needs strength. But... when I met-"

"No."

I looked at him, straight into his red gleaming eyes that showed sorrow and pain. "What?"

"I don't wanna hear anything else." He sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Woah woah woah!" cried the China girl coming in between us all of a sudden, "we need an explanation!"

.

.

I glared down at the silver haired old guy that was sitting down on the couch and then my eyes turned back to the China girl. "He'll explain it. Right now, I need to go back to where I-"

.

.

"You don't belong there, Shinekomusume," said Gintoki, looking at the cup of green tea that sat on the table in front of him.

I stared blankly, at him from the corner of my eyes then turned around and walked out of the place.

I didn't turn back.

I never regretted on not turning back that time.

.

.

The only regret I had was...

* * *

><p>"Gin-chan... Are you okay with her leaving you?" asked Kagura, sucking on her sukonbu while sitting on the opposite couch to the one Gintoki was sitting on.<p>

.

.

"I hate the female species..." Gintoki mumbled as he put his head down so he was facing the floor.

.

.

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan is right," said Shinpachi and ignored the 'I'm always right, Bakapachi' from Kagura. "From the argument you and the other lady were having, I'm guessing that you two used to... um..."

.

.

"Shinpachi," Gintoki said, out loud.

.

.

"Yes?"

.

.

"What am I trying to do, exactly?"

.

.

"How would I know?"

.

.

Gintoki sighed and buried his face into his hands which sat on his knees. "I don't know what to do..."

.

.

"Why don't you just go after her and drag her back here?" asked Shinpachi.

.

.

"No... I can't do that..."

Gaining everyone's attention, Shinpachi stood up from the couch and hit Gintoki in the head.

"What was that for?" Gintoki cried, putting his left hand over his head.

"Gin-san! I don't know or have a clue what happened between you and that monstrous girl but acting like a baby and not doing anything would do no good for you! And this isn't the real you, Gin-san! You're always the one to bring people back to where they're supposed to be! And you don't think twice to do that! You don't care what giants or monsters you face to bring that person back! You don't care if you're going to be alone and face the country as your enemy! You, Gin-san, are the only person I know that would do anything for someone else! And I mean, _anything_! That's why we're both, Kagura-chan and I, are here with you! You're the one person out of the very small amount of people that we can trust fully! So Gin-san, bring her back! Promise us that you will and don't let someone very special to you, to slip out of your hands!"

.

.

"Shinpachi..."

.

.

"...yes?"

.

.

"I think I needed that," said Gintoki with a smile on his face and grabbed his Bokuto and ran out of his apartment.

* * *

><p>I walked down the Kabukichou District, looking around the streets and surprised at how much has changed since I had left this place.<p>

"Oi. Who are you? Why are you carrying a Katana?"

I stopped dead on my tracks and turned around to see a young boy with light brown hair in a black suit.

Shinsengumi.

I fully faced him and decided to act like a dumbass.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"That katana on your hip," he pointed out in monotone, "regular citizens aren't allowed to carry katanas. Especially women."

"Oh! This thing on my hip?" I said, just 'realizing' what he was talking about, "my grandpa died a few days ago and he gave this to me and told me to carry it around."

Lies.

"You're lying," he replied, "who are you, really?"

I watched him as he put his right hand around is katana and readied to unsheathed it when suddenly someone yelled from behind, saying, "Sougo! What are you doing? You're supposed to be working!"

That Sougo dude turned around and said, "Aah, Hijikata-san, great timing. I was just asking this young lady who she was."

And the Hijikata dude stood right next to Sougo and they were both staring at me.

"You..you remind me of some one," Hijikata said.

...wait... Hijikata?

He's the vice commander of the Shinsengumi.

I kept myself from smiling evily.

The vice-commander of Shinsengumi is standing in front of me and I don't think he realizes who I am. Which means...

I'm surprised that he doesn't realize who I am.

So I decided to continue acting dumb.

"Umm... What do you want from me?" I asked, innocently.

"Just want to know who you are so we can know if its okay to kill you or not," replied Sougo.

"Sougo, stop-"

.

.

"Found you."

.

.

I turned my head around to see who stood behind me without me noticing his presence.

My eyes widened as I saw who it was.

.

.

"You're...!" cried Hijikata and Sougo as they also saw who stood behind me.

.

.

"Kamui!" I cried.

.

.

Then, another voice was heard right behind the two Shinsengumi members.

.

.

"Shine-komusume," the person called and I turned around to see...

.

.

"Kintoki!" I cried.

* * *

><p>and the chapter ends here.<p>

I'm so sorry for not uploading the story for MONTHS. i'm truly sorry. but I'm praying that enjoyed the chapter.

the next one would be out sooner


	15. Chapter 14

"You're with the Kiheitai and Harusame?" yelled Hijikata. "but wait... then why would you be with Yorozuya?"

"You're that samurai, again," said Kamui, ignoring Hijikata.

"And you're that kid, again," Gintoki said, back at Kamui.

They both stared each other in the eyes, not moving an inch.

"What do you want?" asked Kamui.

"Leave her alone," answered Gintoki.

"Kintoki, this is what I decided-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear a thing from you," said Gintoki, cutting me off.

"Son of a..." I mumbled.

"I don't get a thing here," commented Hijikata from the side.

"Well, I do," replied Sougo with a smug look on his face.

"Tell me!" yelled Hijikata.

"I'd rather not or you'll ruin everything," answered Sougo.

"Wha-" yelled Hijikata but was cut off by Gintoki.

"You two are the police of Edo, right? Then I suggest you two to start getting ready to protect the city since there's going to be a riot in few minutes."

"What do you mean?" asked a surprised Hijikata.

"I meant what I meant," Gintoki replied and pulled out his bokuto, pointing the tip to Kamui's forehead.

"You won't win against him, Kintoki," I said.

"You never know until you try, don't you think, Shineko-chan?" Gintoki replied.

I sighed. "I don't think there's a need to fight, Kintoki."

"Shineko-chan."

I looked to where Kamui was and answered, "What?"

"Get out of the way."

"No."

"I have a chance to fight with him. Then I'll fight with him."

"I'm not getting out of your way, Kamui. I'm not letting you two fight."

"So this is the guy you fell in love with, Shine-komusume?"

I froze.

Did he just say what I think he just said?

I slowly looked behind me to see Gintoki who had an evil smirk on his face.

"You never fall in love with the good ones but you always fall in love with the bad ones, eh?" he laughed evilly, "hey, its all right. I guess it's because you're brother's Takasugi Shinsuke."

"Takasugi Shinsuke?" Hijikata cried, "he had a sister? And it's _her_?"

My look turned into a glare as I stared at Gintoki. What happened to him? He was never like this. He never acted like this, before.

"Kamui-kun, was it?" said Gintoki, "she was first in love with-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP, GINTOKI!"

"-with me."


	16. Chapter 15

Darkness swept over my vision as anger began to take over me.

He did it.

He had done it.

He just had to do it.

And he's going to pay for what he had done.

I slowly pulled my sword out and readied to kill him.

I had to kill him.

He had ruined my life.

Before and just right now.

"Just as I planned," I heard him mumble under his voice but ignored it as I ran for him, raising my katana and pushed it down, so it would go through him, cutting him in half.

But he blocked my move with his bokuto and jumped back, a few yards away from me, and ran away.

I was about to run for him but two arms wrapped around my waist, making me stop from getting him.

"Let him go," said the person who was hugging me from behind.

"Get off of me! I have to kill him!" I yelled, trying to get out of the person's grip and ignoring the looks I was getting from the people who walked by.

"Shineko, think straight! You're not thinking!"

As soon as I recognized the voice, I stopped moving and turned around. "Shinsuke?"

"Takasugi!" someone yelled from behind and they were two the Shinsengumi members who was running toward us.

"Kamui!" Shinsuke called, "knock them out!"

Kamui, whom I had completely forgotten about, knocked Hijikata and Sougo like it was the easiest thing to do and walked over to us. "Now, where do we go?" he asked with his freaky smile on his face.

"Back to my ship," Shinsuke answered.

* * *

><p>"Gin-san? What happened?" Shinpachi cried as he saw Gintoki's wound.<p>

Gintoki had thought he had blocked Shineko's attack but he hadn't. The tip of her katana had went through his shoulder, giving him a 5 inch deep cut.

"I did it. Now she would hate me forever and won't even think of me, ever," he mumbled and collapsed into Shinpachi's arms.

"Gin-san?" cried a confused Shinpachi.

"I did what I was supposed to do," Gintoki murmured back.

"Gin-san? Gin-san? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Shinpachi?" Kagura came over to the entrance to see what was going on, "what happened?"

"Gin-san! He's- he's!"

"Oh... that monster rejected him, right?"

"What?" Shinpachi cried in surprise, "that's _it_?"

"It's so much for Gin-chan, Shinpachi," said Kagura like she had been heartbroken earlier in her life.

"What? Don't talk about it like you've been rejected by someone! You've even never been in love before!"

"I'm a girl! Even if I haven't experienced it, know what it feels like!"

The two began yelling their heads off at each other while Gintoki was lying on the floor, watching the two from his half-closed eyes.

_Maybe this is what its supposed to be. _He thought. _She's not supposed to be with us but with them._

__Gintoki pulled both sides of his lips up and forced himself to push his feelings away.

The next time he meets her, he has to attack her like she's an actual enemy.

No, she _is _an enemy.


	17. Chapter 16

Awkward silence filled my room.

I sat on my bed as Shinsuke sat on my desk and Abuto and Kamui sat on the chair that sat in front of a small dining table that sat in the middle of the room.

I stared down at the floor, not liking the silence that filled the room.

I was forced into this room in the Harusame ship and, not understanding why, my so-called captain, Abuto, and my brother came into the room with me. I wanted them to leave me by myself in this room but no, they just had to come in here. I let out a small sigh as I moved my eyes over to Shinsuke who stared blankly at my desk.

"Shineko," he suddenly called, making me jump.

"Y-yes?" I answered.

"Is it true?"

He didn't have to tell me what he was talking about.

Somewhere inside me already knew that he was going to ask me this question sooner or later; and this also tells me that he was there with us when we had that chaos at Kabuki-chou.

"I don't want to talk about it," I answered, glaring at Abuto who was awkwardly fidgeting in his seat.

"Is it a yes or a no?" Shinsuke asked, obviously not getting my message that I do not want to talk about it.

"Wait... What he was saying was all true?" Kamui suddenly came into the conversation.

I wanted to punch him in the face right now, really bad, but I forced myself to stay how I am at the moment. I do not want to cause so much trouble at the moment.

Shinsuke and I stared at each other, waiting for the other to answer that simple question that Kamui asked.

_Say it, Shinsuke. Say it. _

But he never did. He sat on my chair, casually, like he was waiting for me to say it. No, he knew that I was going to answer Kamui's question.

"So? No one's going to answer my que-"

"It's all true," I murmured, looking down, ashamed and feeling guilty at the same time. Why was I felling ashamed? Why was I feeling guilty? ...I don't know how to answer those question, but the only thing I ca say right now is... I was 100% sure that Kamui would look at me with disgust showing in his eyes and...

"Well, this is entertaining. Isn't it, Kamui?" my brother suddenly said, looking at Kamui, mockingly.

I couldn't get myself to look at Kamui so instead, I looked at my brother. _What was he trying to do?_ No one would ever know. _What in hell is going on in his head? _No one would ever know.

* * *

><p>I hate what 'love' does to you. It makes you go crazy. It makes you do what you have never done before in the past. It makes you do anything for the person who you fell in love with.<p>

I hate it.


	18. Chapter 17

Shinsuke had a sister.

Who would have ever thought of such thing?

Takasugi Shinsuke had a sister.

Takasugi Shineko is her name.

Shineko... What kind of name is that?

I glared at Sougo who slept right in front of me with his stupid eye-cover thingy over his eyes.

"WAKE UP YOU!" I yelled with all my might.

"What do you want, Hijikata-san?" he answered like nothing in this world is wrong, "I'm trying to sleep."

My grip on my knees tightened.

I. hate. him.

"You're supposed to be working! Not sleeping!"

"It's a Sunday, Hiijikata-san-"

"It's a MONDAY, you stupid ass!"

"Oh... well, Jimmy is working for me so I'm okay."

"Good. Then we both can go over to Yorozuya."

"Yorozuya?" Sougo sat up and took his eye-cover thing off and sat up. "Is it because...?"

"Yeah..." I crossed my arms over my chest. "She's with Takasugi but we have no, absolutely no information about her."

"Well, this is going to be fun."

* * *

><p><em>"It's all you're fault!"<em>

**_My fault?_**

_"Now Shinsuke would never come back!"_

**_Was it my fault?_**

_The room was filled with my father's yelling at me and my mother's sobs. _

**_This was all my fault. _**

**_Shinsuke left to become a real Jouishishi because of me._**

**__**_It was few days later when my father started hitting my mother._

_It continued for hours until he started raping her and finishes up then everything would be done for the day. _

_But the same thing would happen the next day. And the next day. And the day after that._

_I would always hear my mother's scream from anywhere and everywhere my father would abuse her._

_It doesn't matter...the time and place._

_Sometimes it happened while the three of us would be eating dinner. He wouldn't care if I was right in front of them._

_He would start hitting her and then rape her right in front of me._

_I tried stopping from it to happen, but every time I tried, he would throw me against a wall and continue on with my mother._

_After I realized that I wouldn't be able to stop from it to happen, I stopped trying._

_I just watched it happen and waited until it ended._

_My mother screamed for my help; begged for my help but I never did. It was useless. I wouldn't be able to help her._

_It was when I was 10 years old._

_I found out that my mother, during the day when my father was working and was not home, would bring a young man to the house and have it with him. _

_She acted like she wasn't getting abused by her husband, at all, and she hid all her bruises and cuts with make up._

_The man was always the same man._

_One day, I killed the man and my mother. With my katana Shouyou Sensei gave me._

_For no reason, though._

_Since my brother and his friends left me here in this stinking world, I had to stay home, doing nothing._

_And since I was at home, every day, I would hear my mother and her lover having sex during the day._

_I hated to hear the stupid moanings._

_I hated hearing what I could hear while they were 'in heaven'._

_I hated what my mother would tell her lover._

_'Only if I had met you before I had met my husband,' she would say to her lover while they were having it, 'then I wouldn't have had such stupid kids and I wouldn't have had to hide everything from my husband. Like the fact that the younger one is your kid... I love you... I love you so much...'_

_I killed her and her lover while they were having sex._

_I sliced each of their heads off, first, and cut both of them in half, not caring about the blood that splattered on me._

_My father... or the person I've called my father for the last 10 years, came home and found me standing, covered with the blood of my actual father and my mother. When he saw me, he dropped to his knees and scooted away from me like I was some kind of a monster._

_I smiled at him, wickedly, and turned fully around to face him._

_He looked absolutely afraid at... me? Me, isn't it?_

_Something inside me clicked and I felt very... weird. I felt very... happy? excited? about how much he was afraid of me._

_So I killed him._

_Killing him... Killing a person was absolutely amazing. _

_But that feeling was... The one that was feeling that wasn't me... But it **was** me at the same time. No, it_ **_is_**_ is me._

_I murdered my parents. _

_After that happened, I couldn't stop killing people._

_It was even better than getting an ice cream from some one._

_I continued killing random people until I met Shinsuke, again. He had asked me to join the Joi War with him and his friends._

_And I said yes, of course._

_Again, I killed many Amantos there._

_I wasn't fighting for my country. _

_I wasn't killing those Amantos for my country._

_I was doing it so I would feel the sensation... So I wouldn't start aching to kill people again._

_But the aching stopped when Gintoki told me about his feelings about how he didn't want those Amantos to take over the country._

_It was the same night that I had fallen in love with him._

_The next day, I had changed the way of fighting those Amantos._

_Gintoki was behind me with Katsura and I was behind them with Tatsuma and Shinsuke._

_We were back to back, keeping from each other to get hurt._

_Few months later, I had told Gintoki how I had felt and we actually started 'dating'. But we never did such thing a normal couple would do._

_We were both Samurais._

_We live and die for the country._

_Not for each other._

_Well, I had lived and was going to die for Gintoki._

_That was how much I loved him until... he told me that he hated me. _

_He told me that never wanted me._

_He told me that he was just using me._

_Yes, we never did anything a normal couple would do but I never said we never had our alone time and talked to each other._

_I loved those time until... those loving memories shattered and he ruined everything._

_I tried to kill him._

_But I didn't have enough guts to do it._

_That was the same day I had 'died' in front of my mates._

_I had been slaughtered by an Amanto._

_But I didn't die. _

_They 'burned' my body but that wasn't really my body._

_I had made a fake one and put it inside of the coffin I had been in, before I was really burned._

_The body was a lady I had killed few days before I had dyed her hair purple with some stuff you wouldn't want to know and made her look like me and cover her with her blood so no one would know the difference between the two of us. The lady was part of the medical people who I could care less about._

_After I had watched 'my body' get burned, I immediately left the city Edo and went to Kyouto._

_I lived there for years until I had heard the news about Kamui and Shinsuke._

_I met up with Matako while I was on my way to Harusame's main base._

_Even then, I kept killing random people. I killed people when I felt like it._

_Matako was lucky that she didn't meet me when I was in that stage._


	19. Chapter 18

"What about Shine Komusume?"

"Tell us everything that you know about her."

Yorozuya no Danna gave a blank look at both Sougo and I.

"Are you crazy?" he said, waving his left arm back and forth, "why would I do such thing when I completely forgot about her? She- the person from the past."

"The person from the past?" I yelled, "you were just with her two days ago!"

I watched as Danna, who sat on the couch in front of us, scratch the back of his head and sighed.

"I have nothing to tell you two. Now go home. Its just a waste of time-"

"Yorozuya no Danna," Sougo called, getting Danna's attention, "is it okay for you? Is it okay for you to just leave her like that? You don't care what happens to her? You don't care if something bad happens to her?"

Danna stayed silent, watching Sougo like Danna knew something was up.

Sougo crossed his legs and put his arms behind his head and leaned back on the couch. "I mean, we don't care what happens to her since she's a criminal, and if we arrest her, we would get tons of money. But... what about you?"

"I don't care about her," he finally answered, "go home where you dogs belong to. I bet the gorilla-"

"Did you know that there's a rumor that the Kiheitais are planning to destroy Bakufu?"

Danna's eyes met mine as soon as he heard what Sougo said.

"Sougo," I started, "I don't know why I have to tell you this every fucking time but... Don't tell a normal citizen some top secret stuff! We're suppose to keep it to ourselves! That's why its called 'top secret'! Did you get that? 'TOP SECRET'!"

"Hijikata-san, can you stay quiet for a moment?"

"What, you fu-"

"And also, do you still consider Yorozuya no Danna as a 'normal citizen'?"

I didn't answer to Sougo's question because I already know that he knows the answer to that question.

"Well, what do you Shinsengumi want to know about her?"

"Who is she?" I asked.

"As you all know her as- Takasugi's little sister."

I glared at him.

"What?! I have nothing else to say about who she is!"

Something's telling me that its going to take forever to get enough information about her.

* * *

><p>"Well, isn't this interesting. Isn't it Kamui?"<p>

Kamui never answered to what my brother had said.

I kept my head down so I didn't know what kind of facial expression Kamui and my brother had, but something was telling me that we won't be in good terms after all this.

"Are you still in love with him?"

As soon as Kamui asked me that, I looked up at him in surprise. "Of course not!" I cried, "why would I stay in love with that son of a bi-"

"Language," my brother warned.

I glared at him. "Like I give a crap about my language."

"So you aren't?" asked Kamui.

"No! I just told you!"

"Ok then. I feel fine. I have stuff to do so I'll leave you two alone. Let's go, Abuto."

"Alright, Captain."

After Kamui and Abuto left, silence filled up the room again, making me feel very uncomfortable.

"What happened to our parents?" Shinsuke asked, out of the blue.

"You mean your father and our mother," I grumbled under my breath. "I killed them both and my real father."

"Are you really over him?"

"Yes."

He stayed silent for a few moment then sat up from my chair and walked over to the door. "Don't let your emotions get in your way," he said and walked out of my room.

* * *

><p>"Captain," Abuto called after Kamui and he walked out of Shineko's room.<p>

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, of course. Why are you asking me such thing?"

"Because you look overly happy."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"The world is a great place, is it not?"

Abuto stays silent as he closely watches his captain humming a tune, happily.

He shakes his head and mumbles, "It's a matter of time before Shineko-san announces her pregnancy."


End file.
